Down
Down by Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne is sung by New Directions in the fourth episode, Invitationals. Solos are from Vincent, Rachel, Brent, Finley, Liam, Meiko and Melissa. Lyrics Vincent: Baby, are you down? Down, down, down, down Down, down Liam: Even if the sky is fallin' down, down, down (Finley: oh) Rachel: You ought to know Tonight is the night to let it go Put on a show (Finley: show, show) I wanna see how you lose control Finley (Meiko): So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away (away, away) So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape (escape, escape) Vincent and New Directions: So, baby, don't worry You are my only You won't be lonely Rachel and New Directions: Even if the sky is falling down You'll be my only No need to worry Liam and New Directions: Baby, are you down? Down, down, down, down Down, down Baby, are you down? Down, down, down, down Down, down Meiko: Even if the sky is falling down Melissa: Just let it be Come on and bring your body next to me I'll take you away (Meiko: ay) Turn this place into our private getaway Meiko with Melissa: So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away (Melissa: away, away) So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape Meiko and Melissa: So why don't we run away Vincent and New Directions: So, baby, don't worry You are my only You won't be lonely Rachel and New Directions: Even if the sky is falling down You'll be my only No need to worry Liam and New Directions: Baby, are you down? Down, down, down, down Down, down Baby, are you down? Down, down, down, down Down, down Liam and Brent: Even if the sky is falling down Brent with Liam and Vincent: Down like she's suppose to be She gets down low for me Down like her temperature 'Cause to me she's zero degrees She's cold, over freeze I got that girl from overseas Now she's my Miss America Now can I be her soldier, please? I'm fighting for this girl on the battlefield of love Got me look like baby Cupid Sending arrows from above Don't you ever leave the side of me And definitely, not probably And honestly I'm down like that economy (Liam: Yeah) Vincent and New Directions: So, baby, don't worry You are my only You won't be lonely Rachel and New Directions: Even if the sky is falling down You'll be my only (Brent: oh) No need to worry (Brent: oh) Liam and New Directions: Baby, are you down? Down, down, down, down (Finley: oh, the sky is falling down) Down, down (Brent: oh, down) Baby, are you down? Down, down, down, down Down, down (Brent: oh, down) (Melissa: the sky is falling down) New Directions: Even if the sky is falling down Oh, oh, the sky is falling down Video Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Vincent Twohy Category:Songs sung by Rachel Wilson Category:Songs sung by Brent Beckhart Category:Songs sung by Finley Lyons Category:Songs sung by Liam Ramsey Category:Songs sung by Meiko Lin Category:Songs sung by Melissa Rowland